Storybrooke Dance
by DontDeny
Summary: Victor takes Ruby to a dance.


'Storybrooke Halloween Prince and Princess Dance' the posters all over town read. Victor picked one off the noticeboard and looked at it in disgust. Seriously? They were going there? The curse had been broken, there was no sign of Cora and it didn't look like anyone was going to Enchanted Forest any time soon. And this is what they came up with? Victor hated dances and he especially hated Halloween, but at least no one would make him dress as Frankenstein if he decided to go. And he knew one reason why he would.  
He jumped, slightly started as he felt a pair of hands go over his eyes, but he smiled. Speak of the devil, or in this case, think of the werewolf, and they shall appear!  
"Dancing, Victor?" Ruby said, teasing him and taking her hands off his eyes.  
He turned to face her. "I guess you'll have to find out!"  
She rolled her eyes jokingly, took his hand and made their way to Granny's.  
They had been dating for a while now, so even as they entered Granny's together, no one stared at them any more.  
The place seemed busier than usual and Victor listened closely to their conversations; as predicted they were talking about the dance. He groaned inwardly; he was not looking forward to it. From his eavesdropping, he found that it was David and Mary Margaret - or Prince Charming and Snow White as they were now known - who were selling the tickets. He'd have to buy two tickets, but without Ruby knowing. He wanted to surprise her a bit.  
They placed their orders to Granny - one of the perks of dating Ruby was that they got their food for free - and sat in a booth opposite each other.  
At one point, Ruby went to the toilet and Victor went over to Snow and Charming as quickly as he could. He knew he didn't have much time, so he didn't even bother to greet them.  
"I need two tickets to the dance thing." He garbled, keeping his eyes on the toilet door. "But don't tell Ruby." He added.  
Snow smiled at him and Charming ripped off two tickets. As Ruby's best friends, they hadn't been sure of him at first. But seeing Ruby happy was enough to make them trust him and they had had dinner together a few times. He gave then the money, hid the tickets in his pocket and quickly made his way back to his seat.  
Just in time too, as soon as he sat down, Ruby was out of the toilet and took her seat back opposite him. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment.  
"What are you up to, Victor?" She asked.  
"Nothing." He replied, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
Ruby turned to look at Snow and despite Victor asking her not to, she gave Ruby a wink. Snow knew that Ruby would want to know why Victor was acting strange. And of course, she'd have to choose a dress!  
Victor, on the other hand, had nothing to wear. With the dance only a week away, he did the only thing he could think of; visit Jefferson.  
He waited until it was time for Ruby to have her shift at Granny's and whilst he normally hung around until she finished, he made an excuse (saying he had to be at the hospital) and headed off to Jefferson's.  
Victor nervously knocked on Jefferson's door. They had been friends for a while, but he hadn't seen much of him since the curse broke, so he wasn't sure how this would go down.  
Jefferson answered the door and looked startled to see Victor standing there.  
"Hello Victor." He greeted cautiously.  
"Jefferson, I was wondering if you could help me.."  
A little while later, after trying on some ridiculous clothes and finally asking Grace for her input, they chose a suit that was fit for a Prince.  
When Grace went up to her to room, Victor and Jefferson sat down to have a small glass of whiskey.  
"Will you be going to the dance?" Victor asked.  
"Grace wouldn't let me miss it."  
"Thanks for all your help today." Victor said, finishing his whiskey. "But I best be off, Ruby will be wondering where I am."  
"Of course." Jefferson replied. "I'll see you at the dance then."  
Jefferson let Victor out, he quickly dropped his suit off at his flat and headed back to Granny's as Ruby's shift would be finishing up now.  
As predicted, Ruby was wiping down the tables in an empty diner when he arrived. She smiled at him.  
"How was the hospital?" She asked.  
"What? Oh, fine." He really needed to work on his lying.  
She finished clearing up, hung up her apron and went to hug him. He leant down to give her a kiss, but was interrupted by her smiling.  
"What are you so happy about?" He teased.  
"Being with you." She replied, causing him to grin  
They had been together for a while, but neither of them had said those three little words yet. Victor wanted to, but he wanted it to be special. He hadn't had much love in his life and that's why it was so important to get it right with Ruby.  
The week leading up to the dance went by quickly and Ruby had gone secretly shopping with Snow to get herself a dress.  
The day of the dance, Ruby received an envelope with her ticket to the dance inside. On the back, Victor had written 'meet me there x' She smiled to herself and felt the happiest she had in a long time.  
The night came quickly and Ruby had chosen a stunning red dress and matching lipstick. She had also curled her hair for the occasion.  
She arrived at the town hall late and was about to go inside, when she felt a hand on her arm. She was unusually startled but recovered. She grinned when she saw him; Victor looked dashing in his suit, complete with tie, he was almost like a different person.  
"Why, Victor, I almost didn't recognise you! You look very handsome." She stated, blushing slightly. He silently thanked Jefferson and Grace.  
They walked into the reception and in the proper light, he could see Ruby much clearer and his mouth fell open in awe.  
"What are you gawking at?" She teased.  
"You're beautiful." He answered honestly, causing then both to blush this time. Neither of them quite knew why they were so nervous about tonight.  
They entered the hall arm in arm and looked around. They were quite the late arrivals as everyone was already dancing. Snow and Charming were in the middle of the circle wearing a crown and a tiara. Rumplestilskin looked out of place dancing with a happy Belle. Jefferson was dancing awkwardly with Grace, whilst Henry danced next to them with Regina. Even Hook was managing quite well, leading Emma around.  
A slow song started up. "May I have this dance?" Victor asked in a cheesy voice, holding his hand out to Ruby.  
She took it and replied "why of course."  
They danced for a while, her head on his shoulder as if they were the only two people there. Eventually Victor had to sit down and Ruby had a girly dance with Snow and Belle.  
He avoided the bar like the plague; he didn't want anything to ruin this night. He sighed and slipped out of the back entrance where the gardens were. He stood on a bridge looking up at the stars.  
It didn't take long for Ruby to notice that he was gone and she was so accustomed to his smell, that she joined him on the bridge right away.  
"Everything okay Victor?" She asked him quietly.  
"Yes." He paused. "I hate dances."  
"Then why did you come?"  
"I thought that's what you would want."  
She smiled. "You didn't have to do that for me."  
"I know." He replied, smiling back at her.  
He turned so that they were facing each other and looked into her eyes; she was so beautiful.  
"Ruby." He said.  
"Yes, Victor?"  
He knew now was the right time. "I love you."  
She smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. "I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him softly. "You do know that this I'm going to make you come back to dance with me, right?" She added jokingly.  
He pretended to groan, but grinned at her and let her take him back inside. He really would do anything for her.


End file.
